Guess You Gotta Run!
by Violin Cheng
Summary: The end of the world is near... FOR US FANFIC WRITERS! The Slugterrians have found out about fanfictions and are lamenting over our totally innocent pairing choices and stuff like that! I, really suggest you bring along earmuffs. Anyways, check out my BFF in my story!
1. Azura and Me

Me: Hey guys! I'm Isabelle Cheng, and this is….

(I realize my friend is gone)

Me: Hey! Where did this gal go? Sorry guys, I guess this was so boring that she ran off halfway. Aaand she has a totally horrendous sense of direction, so finding her may take some time. Patience, everybody.

(one hour later)

Me: FOUND YA!

Friend: Why are we doing this again, Isa?

Me: Since you love fanfics so much…

Friend: OH YES! My name is Azura Rose, and today we shall interview the awesome Slugterrians and find out about their different opinions on fanfictions.

Me: Brace yourself for the screaming.

Azura: You have a point there.

**Copyrights:**

**Isabelle © Me**

**Azura © Rosedragons**

**Slugterra and its characters © Asaph Fipke, Nerd Corps**

**Special note: All _italics_ are slug language translations unless otherwise stated.**


	2. Eli Shane

**Eli Shane**

Umm…h-hey.

_Me: Can you give your opinion on the fan fictions about you?_

Wait, WHAT?! You're asking me to talk about those freaking fanfictions?! What the floppers is wrong with those guys!

First of all, stop giving me names like Elijah or Elias or whatever! For your information, my real name is Elliot Shane! Eli is just a nickname given to me to let people remember me better! So you better stop giving me nonsensical names or I have no choice but to pop a Rammstone into your face!

Secondly, why are you guys keep on putting me with Trixie? I mean, I know the two of us are kind of matching (slightly blushes), but my job now is to protect Slugterra and not start dating! I strongly suggest you ditch whatever me x Trixie fanfic you are writing now.

This. Is. Just. Unbelievable. YOU PUT ME WITH THE TRAITOR TWIST?! I really suggest you go to a mental doctor, because I seriously think you have some mental disorder! And also, STOP PUTTING ME WITH BLAKK AND HIS MINIONS! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMOORREE!

I'm fine with Dana and all the OCs…

(Does that mean you are ditching me, Eli?)

You stay quiet, Trix.

(Fine.)

And also, stop making me sick or injured or whatever! Don't you realize that we always escape without being scratched or anything? Okay, not always, but at least most of the time!

To be honest, it's really nice of you guys to let me find my dad in some fanfics. Thanks man! (tears well up in eyes)

(wipes tear away)That's all. Just get rid of the stuff that I despise of.

* * *

**Me: Well…that's certainly fast.**

**Azura: Yup.**

**Me: Eli's screaming at the beginning really shocked me.**

**Azura: I know right! I mean, he usually doesn't scream unless absolutely necessary!**

**Me: Whatever. Anyways, next up: Trixie Sting!**

**Azura: Do you really have to announce that?**

**Me: Yes, Princess Azura. (giggles)**

**Azura: (sigh)**


	3. Trixie Sting

Trixie Sting

I've have heard everything Eli said, and I totally agreed with him.

STOP PUTTING ME WITH HIM!

Don't you know how annoying it is to be put with a person who is the protector of your entire HOMELAND?! Don't you think that would be just embarrassing while he goes out to be the total hero while you stay home and play video games?! Now I command you, STOP IT!

Secondly, WHY DO YOU GUYS PUT ME WITH THAT SILLY BLAKK EMPLOYEE?!

_(Azura: And who is that?)_

Who do you think he is?! Nacho? Twist? John Bull?! NO! It is BILLY! Yeah, I know he kept calling me "Hey camera girl! Film this!" in Snowdance Cavern but that certainly does NOT mean you should continue the story and make us become a total couple! What would Eli say?

(I will just blast Burpy into that guy's face.)

No, no. No violence, Eli.

(That's what Shanes do!)

_(Me: You know, Trixie, that totally proves you have a soft spot for Billy as well.)_

AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!

One more thing: I would NEVER, I said, NEVER, turn into a monster and kill everybody around Slugterra! Why would I do that anyway?

Aaand this is a warning to EVERY FANFIC WRITER IN ALL OF SLUGTERRA, INCLUDING THE SURFACE: I WOULD NEVER BETRAY ELI! I SWEAR THAT IF I EVER SAY SINGLE LETTER OF THE WORD 'SURFACE' TO OTHER PEOPLE IN SLUGTERRA, ALL THE TAZERLINGS IN SLUGTERRA WILL ZAP ME TO DEATH!

_(Including me?)_

Yes, including you, Joules. Aren't you a Tazerling as well?

_(Yay!)_

Oh my god that overworked Tazerling is going to explode, so I GOTTA RUN!

* * *

**Azura: So…**

**Me: What?**

**Azura: SO…..**

**Me: WHAAT?**

**Azura: ARGH! I JUST SAID 'SO'!**

**Me: YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!**

**Azura: YES I HAVE TO!**

**(I clears my ears)**

**Me: Okay, sorry, Azzie, guess Trixie was screaming too much.**

**Azura: Yeah, my thoughts exactly. I never knew that she has such a loud voice!**

**Me: Trixie is Trixie, Eli is Eli. We can't do anything.**

**Azura: Blah. Next, the…**

**Me: …totally obnoxious Pronto.**

**Azura: Yop.**


	4. Pronto Geronimole

Pronto Geronimole

Now, Pronto does not have much to say. Just that Pronto has heard what Trixie and Eli had been saying and Pronto is not happy.

Pronto CERTAINLY CANNOT STAND ANYBODY PAIRED WITH ME! And once, Pronto saw this fanfic about ME AND ELI! AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

PRONTO CANNOT STAND FANFICS! PRONTO WILL BASH THE FANFIC WRITERS TILL THEIR HEAD EXPLODE LIKE A FLATULORHINKUS STINK BOMB! PRONTO HATES YOU!

_(Me: I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE! *puts on earmuffs*)_

HERE COMES THE GREAT MOLENOID ROUNDBALL! (loads blaster with Stinky)

_(Azura: RUUNN!)_

_(Two of us runs off)_

* * *

**Azura: (pants) Man that was close!**

**Me: Phew! (pants)**

**Azura: You know Isabelle, I really wonder if Kord will have much to say.**

**Me: Who knows? Maybe he has something to say!**

**Azura: But I don't see a lot of Kord fanfics around!**

**Me: But nobody knows, Azzie….**


	5. Kord Zane

Kord Zane

It's a good thin' you guys put me with no one. That's all I gotta say.

_(Me: Don't you think getting put with Eli makes you look gay?)_

No...actually, a bit. But still endurable. Because I admit that calling him "bro" all the time is kind of gay as well.

_(Azura: That's all you gotta say?)_

Yes.

* * *

**Azura: That was random.**

**Me: Come on! Look on the good side Azura! At least he didn't shout as much as Pronto!**

**Azura: Yeah, right.**

**Azura: But now you owe me a box of snacks since Kord did not say much!**

**Me: How about after the whole thing is done?**

**Azura: You better remember that.**


	6. BONUS!

Bonus: Slugs(Ghouls and Roboslugs included)

(I change into slug form to talk to the slugs)

* * *

_Burpy: Are you kidding me? You sure that you want me to talk about fanfictions?_

_(Yes Burpy, why not?)_

_Burpy: Okay, fine, Isabelle. Ahem. To be honest, I love fanfictions. I always lie on Trixie's shoulders whenever she surfs Slugnet for stuff. Slugersonlly, I think fanfictions are kind of amazing in some ways and annoying in some other ways._

_(Hmm… that is kind of a different opinion from the others. They complain a lot.)_

_Burpy: If they complain, I don't care. What I think is that they should continue to write more fanfictions based on us. I hardly see any fanfics based on slugs!_

_(I once saw this fanfic where you actually talked to other slugs about Trixie…)_

_Burpy: Yes! Good! Reward that fanfic writer!_

_(How?)_

_Burpy: Umm… I don't know._

_(So, do __you__ guys have something to say about fanfictions?)_

_Joules: Yes! In some fanfictions, they translated what we said into the language they understand. I have two questions: Why and how? I want some privacy to talk to my…um…_

_(Cruusshh?)_

_Joules: AARRGGHH! (tries to zap me)_

_(I dodged)_

_(Joules storms off)_

_Chiller: I have something to say as well._

_(All ears, Chiller.)_

_Chiller: I once saw a fanfic which says that on a scorching hot day, I couldn't make ice-it came out as water. I have two objections to that. Number one, I am __not __an Aquabeek, so I don't spit water. Number two, even the hottest days don't melt my ice, and only the fire from the fire element slugs like Burpy can melt the ice. So…ah..ahh.._

_(OH NO!)_

_(Chiller sneezes on me)_

_(Congratulations, I am officially an ice sculpture.)_

_Burpy: Chiller! Next time when you sneeze, cover your mouth!_

_Chiller: Teehee!_

* * *

_(FWOOSH)_

_(The ice around me melts)_

_Burpy: Heh, sorry, Chiller does get into trouble sometimes with his sneezing._

_(Thanks. Now I gotta go talk to *gulp* the ghouls.)_

_Burpy: You'd better be careful._

* * *

_(I hop over to the ghouls, whom appear to be having a secret meeting.)_

_Random Amperling: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GO AWAY!_

* * *

_(I hop back to Burpy)_

_Burpy: That was fast._

_(I can't even get a word out, and they chased me off.)_

_Burpy: That's what I don't like about ghouls._

_(Random Roboslug flies over)_

_(Hey Roboslug! You got any opinions on fanfics?)_

_Roboslug: What fanfics?_

_(Never mind.)_

_Roboslug: Hmph._

_(Roboslug flies off)_

* * *

_(Seems that only you guys have opinions on fanfics.)_

_Burpy: My thoughts exactly._

_(I better get going now, Azura's still waiting.)_

_Burpy: Bye! See ya!_

_(I hop off the table and turns back into human form)_

* * *

**Azura: What took you so long?!**

**Me: Sorry, Azura. Those slugs have a mouthful to say, and I almost got zapped by Joules. And I was frozen by Chiller, accidently.**

**Azura: Oh.**

**Me: Now we better get a move on, before the others lose their patience.**

**Azura: Wait, Isa, one more thing…did they scream at you?**

**Me: Joules did, and the random Amperling.**

**Azura: Huh.**


	7. Dr Blakk

Dr Blakk

**Me: Before we go on, we would like to warn you that from now on, we are mostly interviewing antagonists, like Blakk or Twist or the Hooligang. So you better watch out for excess screaming.**

**(Azura puts on earmuffs)**

**Me: Now that's spirit.**

**(We go through the portal to the Deep Caverns)**

* * *

Fanfictions. Such obnoxious, pesky little words combined into stories. I once saw a few fanfictions with me, paired with… WILL SHANE ?! WHAT THE GHOULS ARE WRONG WITH YOU! HE IS MY LIFE! LONG! NEMESIS! And WHO was the IDIOTIC little fanfic writer who paired me with his SON?! IF I HATE BEING PAIRED WITH WILL SHANE SO MUCH, WHY DID YOU PAIR ME WITH ELI SHANE?!

And seriously, why would someone as superior as _me _track down a member of the Shane Gang just because she turned into a monster? I would rather stay by my ghouling machinery and accumulate more power to overcome them then to spend money on giving a reward to "brave" slingers who caught that little girl! And what was her name again? Twixie? AARRGGHH! WHO CARES?!

And, I certainly do not want to get out of the Deep Caverns. There is dark water. Dark Bain. My friends who got me started on ghouling slugs and defeating Will Shane. Even if I found a way to get back to Slugterra, I would not, and, you, you little girls, you heard me. Never.

Pairing with OCs? Why?! Let me tell you, I HATE any sort of pairing with me x someone I hate. Twist and Nacho are alright, but OCs? Dream on.

And now, I have some business to get down to. SO YOU BETTER GET OUTTA HERE OR I WILL BLAST A BOON DEATH INTO YOUR HEART!

* * *

**(We stepped out the the Deep Caverns portal with awkward expressions)**

**Azura: …**

**Me: ...**

**Azura: That…that was fast.**

**Me: Certainly… he screamed much lesser than I expected him to.**

**Azura: Hey Isa, I think he missed out something.**

**Me: What?**

**Azura: As far as I know, he was never paired with Nacho.**

**Me: That's not **_**missed out,**_** that is **_**too much**_**!**

**Azura: Whatever, smartie Cheng.**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! SCREW YOU AZURA ROSE!**

**Azura: OH BANANAS! I GOTTA RUN!**

**(Here comes a game of tag.)**


	8. Twist

Twist

Weelll…. You think I'm interested in these stuff fit for the rubbish bin?

_(Azura: Yes.)_

_Fine!_ Then let me tell you, I AM GOING TO BLAST LOKI INTO WHOEVER WHO PAIRED ME WITH ELI SHANE! AND NO MISDIRECTION THIS TIME!

Now, let's put these rubbish aside, because I also noticed a website called Tumblr, and it has LOTS OF FREAKINGLY OBSCENE PICTURES CONTAINING ELI SHANE AND ME! WHAT THE FLOPPERS ARE WRONG WITH YOU?!

And now, back to fanfictions, aka rubbish. We are freaking enemies, and you still put us together. Very good, and I am being sarcastic.

There is also this OC thing. What was her name again? Kayak? (no offence Hills-to-Sky)I know she was paired with me, but WHAT?! Let me get this straight-I HATE anyone paired with me, even if he – no I am certainly NOT gay – or she had no ill intentions to me!

Aaand, WHO KILLED ME OFF TO SAVE THAT SILLY GIRL?! WHO GAVE MY LIFE TO THAT IDIOTIC DARK HEALER GUY?! WHO WAS THAT?! FROM NOW I WOULD _**NOT **_ WANT TO SEE A SINGLE WORD ABOUT ME DYING! YOU HEARD ME?!

_(Both of us falls asleep)_

I SAID, DID! YOU! HEAR! MEEEEEEEEEEE?!

_(Nope, no response.)_

AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! (blasts Loki into us)

_(We woke just in time and ducked)_

* * *

**Azura: Oh man, I thought the end of the world is near!**

**Me: I know right?! Also, I am worried about Twist's voice. I heard him scream so much, either my ears or his voice are going to explode, whichever comes first.**

**Azura: To be honest, Isa, he is right about the Tumblr thing.**

**Me: NO PLEASE DON'T TALK ABOUT IT! I SIMPLY CANNOT STAND THEM!**

**Azura: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**

**Azura and Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

Yes, guys! The Ghoul From Beyond Teaser is out! Even though it is only like 18 secs long, it already tells us a lot about the movie! I seriously suggest you watch it if you haven't yet. And, Ghoul From Beyond is airing on Disney XD Canada, March 30 at 6:00 p.m. EST! (or 3:00pm Pacific) I CAN'T WAIT!


	9. Dana Por

Dana Por

**Me: Whew, we really need a break from interviewing the Blakk people. Two is already enough to drive us mad!**

**Azura: But, Isa, Dana was also once an antagonist!**

**Me: But now she's not! And she doesn't work for Blakk in the first place!**

**Azura: Umm… **

**Me: So, Dana, can you tell us your opinion on the fanfictions about you?**

**Azura: Gahh.**

* * *

I simply can_not_ believe you came here just to ask this question! Are you spies for Blakk?!

(_Me: Trust us, Dana. Which healer would like to work for that slug-corrupting guy? Though I would like to sneak into Blakk Industries and heal all the ghouls.)_

Okay then. (takes in a deep breath) First up, pairings. May I pur-leese inquire, who was the one who put me with Eli? I am so gonna give her all my slugs. Eli's just sooo CUTE! (starts daydreaming about Eli's cuteness)

(_Azura: Pleeeaase, Dana, this is about fanfictions, not Eli's whatever "cuteness". Though he did confess that he is okay with you…)_

WOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (jumps up and down in a joyful manner)

(AZURA ROOOSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!)

(_Azura: OKAY OKAY ELI I WON'T TELL ANYBODAY* ABOUT THIS PAIRING!)_

(Good.)

(_Me: Please continue, Dana.)_

I also found out about this fanfic, or rather _two _fanfics, with me put with a group of girls. Aaand… what were their names again? I can clearly remember that one was called Xia Akibba, another one called Erin…something, and then the last one…the leader….I think her name is Zaylee Foxx or something. Or is it…? (thinks)

(_Me: Congrats, Dana! You are the first ever person we ever interviewed to get most of the OCs' names right! And also, Erin's last name is Pulse.)_

Ooh, really? (blushes) But then I noticed something. Actually, two things. Firstly, my name was spelt wrongly when I first saw it. For goodness's sake, it is Dana POR, not Dana PORE! So that means that I do not have pimples or worse, acnes.

Secondly, whoever who wrote that fanfic violated my "alone" rule. Remember what I said when I first broke into the Shane Hideout? "I WORK ALONE." I bet the writer was not paying attention to what I said. (no offence InkMeYouVillian)  
And I'm keeping with that.

That's it. I'm outta here. (shoots Arachnet at window and jumps out)

* * *

**Me: I told you it won't be too bad.**

**Azura: O-kay…**

**Me: Hello? (waves my hand in front of her face) Is Azura Rose at home?**

**Azura: (knocks away my hand and laughs) Yes of course, Isabelle Cheng ze healer!**

**Me: Other than that "Eli's cuteness" thingy, she did not scream at all, you know.**

**Azura: At least she screamed at that point for a "good" cause.**

**Me: Pun intended?**

**Azura: Nope.**

**Azura: In fact, how can you find a pun in what I said just now?**

**Me: THROUGH MY PSYCHICHNESS!**

**Azura: WAT**

* * *

*****I purposely put it that way to exaggerate Azura's "accent".


	10. Brodie and Tr-wait, what?

Brodie and Tr-wait, what?!

**Azura: So how many are we down to?**

**Me: Let's see, we have done the Shane Gang, Blakk, Twist, Dana and the slugs, so that makes -**

Brodie: Hey.

_(Azura and I jumps)_

**Azura: BRODIE! What are you doing here?! We are counting how many we have left to interview!**

(Trini pops out of nowhere)

**Me: BRODIE?! TRINI?! BOTH OF YOU?!**

Trini: What's so secretive, you two? Come on, I love Math, and I heard that you are calculating something. WHAT IS IT?!

**Azura: Come on guys! We are counting how many people we have left to interview for their opinions on fanfictions!**

(Brodie and Trini exchange looks)

Brodie: What fanfictions?

**Me: Look, Brodie and Trini, there are no fanfics about you, so we don't have to interview you, okay?**

Trini: Seriously, what IS fanfiction?

**Azura: GAAAHHHHHH! IT IS JUST STORIES MADE UP ABOUT YOU AND POSTED ON WEBSITES LIKE FANFICTION!**

_(I nudge Azura)_

**Me: (whisper) You are only confusing them more! Of course they don't know what is fanfiction!**

Brodie: What? I don't get it.

**Me: Okay, guys, this is none of your business. You stay away while we do whatever we need to do. This is serious.**

Trini: Aww. I wish there are fanfics about me. (sad puppy face)

_(Azura and I gags)_

* * *

**Me: I think Trini got what we said.**

**Azura: I think there is an idiom that you are always saying in your language….I think it is like…umm….****青…**

**Me: ****青出于蓝胜于蓝****. Is that what you meant?**

**Azura: Yeah. (giggles and blushes) C-can you tell me what it meant again?**

**Me: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AZURA ROSE! I HAVE TOLD YOU THE MEANING A MILLION TIMES EVEN BEFORE WE JOINED THE SHANE GANG AND YET YOU STILL CANNOT REMEMBER?! WHAT THE FLOPPERS MAN!**

**Azura: Chill, Isa! I just couldn't remember because it was in another language that I only know bits of!**

**Me: Fine. It means that the student may surpass the teacher.**

**Azura: Okay. (takes out notebook) The student may surpass…what? Who again?**

**Me: Here comes her bad memory.**

**Azura: Seriously, what?!**

**Me: I'll tell you later. (sighs)**

* * *

Sorry if this chapter got a little off topic at the end… but just enjoy the randomness of our characters! :D


	11. El Diablos Nacho

El Diablos Nacho

Just a short note: Originally, I did not intend to do this guy, but after reading JazLiy75's review, I think I'll just do it.

* * *

Oh, you want me to review fanfictions about me. Okay. But be warned, I will BLAST you with a BOON DEATH if you make another comment on me!

(Note: Azura called him a "Dark Lame" just now.)

Ahem.

WHO WAS LITTLE WRITER WHO PAIRED ME WITH THAT OC?! WHO?! SHOW YOURSELF!

_(Me: Nacho, they are all quarantined so that we can have a quality interview. They will show themselves if you just CALM DOWN and TALK TO US NICELY! *gets healing magic ready just in case Nacho strikes*)_

FINE! BUT ONE THING FOR CERTAIN, I DO **NOT **WANT TO SEE THAT FANFIC AGAIN! (no offence JazLiy75) WHAT WAS IT CALLED?! _THE FORBIDDEN _LOVE _BETWEEN A DARKBANE AND A HUMAN?! _SERIOUSLY?! Why would I FALL IN LOVE with a HUMAN?! After they reinforced the barrier between my Dark Bane brothers and Slugterra, I really felt like SMASHING THAT LITTLE SHANE BOY TO PIECES!

And what was her name again? Roseller? Ros..Ro… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I GIVE UP!

_(Azura: It's ROSELLA you idiot!)_

_Me: AZURA ROSE! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!)_

I HATE YOOOOOUUUUUUU!

_(I used my healing magic to stun him and runs off with Azura)_

* * *

**Me: Azura Rose! I believe you owe me an explanation!**

**Azura: I…I… AAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH! ICANTHELPITOKAYIMEANHEISSOFREAKINGRUDETOROSELLAAND…(eye challenge!)**

**Me: Okay okay, I forgive you, but he still said right at the beginning: NO MORE RUDE COMMENTS OR WE WILL DIE!**

**Azura: IAMSOSORRYISABELLEIPROMISEIWONTDOITAGAIN…..**

**Me: But as a punishment, no more snacks for the rest of this month!**

**Azura: WHAT?! NOOO!**

**Me: (snickers) Huh, best punishment ever. **


	12. Billy

Billy

(Billy is plucking the petals off a flower and tossing them on the ground, cursing non-stop.)

Curse you! Curse you! Curse you! Curse you...

_(Me: Curse who, Billy?)_

Curse _you!_

_(Me: Me?! But I'm just here to do a harmless interview on your opinion for fanfictions!)_

(Billy brightens up)

Yes! Finally! An anger outlet! I AM SO FREAKING ANGRY ABOUT THIS!

WHY?! WHY DID YOU PUT ME WITH THAT IDIOTIC CAMERA GIRL! I know she was, well, a camera girl, but I just wanted her to record me on an ice ogre to show how _superior _I am!

And why would I want her anyway? SHE'S IN THE SHANE GANG! SHE SUPPOSED TO BEAT ME UP AND I AM SUPPOSED TO BEAT HER UP BACK! _**IDIOTS! YOU ALL ARE ALL GIGANTIC IDIOTIC IDIOTS!**_

_**I'M OUTTA HERE! **_ (stomps off)

* * *

**Azura: BA-NA-NAS!**

**(In class Rosedragons likes to do that whenever I made a stupid mistake in my homework.)**

**Me: What bananas? I mean, okay, he screamed a lot, but not as much as Twist or, some other people.**

**Azura: PO-TA-TO! (variation of BA-NA-NAS!)**

**Me: Umm…**

**Azura: SLUG-TER-RA! (okay now you know the drill, I shall not say anything more)**

**Me: This gal seriously needs her brain and vocal cord checked. (walks away)**

**Azura: I-SA-BELLE!**

**Me: (AZURA ROSE STOP IT!)**

**Azura: I-SHAN'T-STOP!**


	13. Shorty

Shorty

_(Azura: Hey Shorty, you got any opinion on fanfics?)_

No.

_(Me: Anything you hate about fanfictions?)_

No. I'm cool with those stories, just that I was kinda indignant that they paired my team leader with a girl from the Shane Gang.

_(Me: Okay, so what do you like about fanfics?)_

Not much. Just that I like the creativity of the fanfics. Glasses should like that for a change from spraying graffiti.

And also, feature me more in fanfics.

That's all. Bye.

* * *

**Azura: Oh man that gal is the calmest one ever.**

**Me: But not as calm as Kord.**

**Azura: Saying more stuff does not mean she is less calm than Kord!**

**Me: WHO CARES! Anyways, I noticed a pun here.**

**Azura: Yeah?**

**Me: Her name is Shorty, and her answers are reeaally short as well.**

**Azura: Yup, especially her first one.**

**Me: One word answers rule.**

**Azura: Try to beat that.**


	14. Will Shane

Will Shane

**Azura: Great! Another break from antagonists!**

**Me: (mutters) Do you really hate antagonists that much?**

**(WE ARE IN THE DEEP CAVERNS AGAIN YAY)**

* * *

Man, I had been trapped here for like, seven years already and I just heard about this fanfic thing. Had Eli done this interview thing already?

_(Azura: Yup, he's our first interviewee.)_

_(Me: Just a thing, Will, please don't shout anymore, Eli shouted quite a lot, and the others as well.)_

Okay, seeing that you (points to me) are a healer and you (points to Azura) are the princess of Cinder Rapids, I think I'll trust you.

…

Wait, give me a second, I need to ask the Dark Bane guard if I can borrow the computer.

_(Both Azura and me: Be quick.)_

(Five minutes later, Will comes back)

I really have not much to say…

_(Me: (whisper) Brace yourself…)_

…but I think fanfics are alright.

_(Azura: WAIT, WHAT?!)_

_(Me: But even Eli said that fanfics are…kind of…disturbing.)_

_(Azura: Did he?)_

_(Me: AARRGGHH! I CAN'T REMEMBER!)_

Really. Seriously. I always encourage Eli to write a few fanfictions on the TV shows he liked when he was like, six. But I think he was overwhelmed by the fact that he was paired with Trixie. That can be explained, since he is always sort of hot headed when it comes to things he doesn't like.

_(Me: At least you know your son the best.)_

(blushes) Aww come on. Eli knows himself best.

_(Azura: Thanks anyway for not shouting and accepting our interview nicely.)_

Have a nice interview!

* * *

**Me: Will's not bad, even better than his son.**

**Azura: And what was that idiom again…the one that meant the student may surpass his teacher…**

**Me: AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!**


	15. YOLO!

AZURA ROSE!你给我回来！！！！！！！！

**Me: Okay, good. Done.**

**Azura: Done what?**

**Me: Done with all the interviewees.**

**Azura: Time to do reflections?**

**Me: Yup. **

…

**Oh good you actually remembered that! Great!**

**Azura: Come on, you literally stuck it on my forehead.**

**Me: But I wrote it in slug language and used my magic to make it invisible! How can you still see it?!**

**Azura: I morphed into a slug and read it when you were busy talking to the…audience…people.**

**Me: So that's what you have been doing right at the beginning! ...And I did not know you had a slug form.**

**(AHH BLAH BLAH BLAH WE HAD A RANDOM OFF TOPIC DISCUSSION)**

**Me: So, everybody, we are done with the interviews. (sighs in relief)**

**Azura: Analysis time.**

**Me:Total number of people interviewed.**

**Azura: Let's count. (takes an exaggerated breath) Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Blakk, Dana, Twist, Burpy, Joules, Chiller…**

**Me: Okay okay, Azura, just count Eli, Trix, Kord and Pronto as the Shane Gang, which is four people, and count all the slugs, ghouls and roboslugs (even though there's only one) as just "slugs" as one. The rest, count individually.**

**Azura: Fine. (takes another superman breath) The Shane Gang, Blakk, Twist, Dana, the slugs, Brodie, Trini, Nacho, Billy, Shorty and Will Shane.**

**Me: That makes a total of fourteen people. (really, you can just count the number of chapters and minus one due to Brodie and Trini being put together.)**

**Azura: Number of people who screamed due to unhappiness?**

**Me: The Shane Gang minus Kord, Joules, the random Amperling, Blakk, Twist, Nacho and Billy.**

**Azura: Total of…**

**Me: Nine people.**

**Azura: Oh man Isabelle Cheng I wish I was born in Bonnie Springs.**

**Me: As a slug? Or a Cheng?**

**Azura: IT'S OBVIOUSLY A CHENG!**

**Me: Hehe. Now, the number of of related people.**

**Azura: Wh-why this?**

**Me: Just for fun!**

**Azura: Uh, fine. Eli and Will. Brodie and Trini. Blakk, Twist and Nacho…**

**Me: Wait, wait, wait. What I meant was biologically related.**

**Azura: Okay then. Then…there's only the first two pairs.**

**Me: Number of fanfics featured. First there's all the Eli x Trixie, Dana…urgh…Pronto,Twist and Blakk fanfics, then there's the fanfics by InkMeYouVillian featuring Dana and Zaylee, then there's…**

**(Azura wandered off)**

**Me: Hey! Azura! COME BACK! I'M NOT DONE YET! (runs off towards her)**

**THE END!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
